Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 1 = 3$
Answer: Add $1$ to both sides: $(9x - 1) + 1 = 3 + 1$ $9x = 4$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{4}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{9}$